


Girls Gays and Theys

by wxlnut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Aha, Chatting & Messaging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Namine Ritsu, first chatfic, i have art block so I decided to write this idea I’ve had for months, it sucks but shhhhh, nonbinary MEIKA Hime, nonbinary MEIKA Mikoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxlnut/pseuds/wxlnut
Summary: -Hime added Rin, Una and 4 others to the chat!-
Relationships: Gumi/MAIKA (Vocaloid), Gumi/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), MEIKA Hime & MEIKA Mikoto, MEIKA Hime & Otomachi Una, MEIKA Hime/Kagamine Rin, MEIKA Hime/Otomachi Una (previous), MEIKA Mikoto/Namine Ritsu, Maika/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), Otomachi Una/Rana, YOHIOloid/Maika/Gumi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hime - poggers  
> Rin - oringe   
> Una - blueberry  
> Rana - kandi kid  
> Mikoto - mikoto   
> Maika - choo choo  
> Yohio - coochieman

Hime - poggers  
Rin - oringe  
Una - blueberry  
Rana - kandi kid  
Mikoto - mikoto  
Maika - choo choo  
Yohio - coochieman

Thursday 11:00 PM  
-Hime added Rin, Una and 4 others to the chat!-

Hime: hey yallll

Una: omgg hey bestiee 

Hime: heyy😚😚

Rin: ayo-

Rana: oop🤭😳

Yohio: owo what’s this

Maika: pls never do that again 

Gumi: owo what’s this 

Maika: sigh

Hime: n e ways,, heyy everyone

Mikoto: why am I here??

Hime: you can never escape me >:)

Mikoto: sad

Hime: in hurt :(

Mikoto: good :)

Hime: >:(

Mikoto: >:)

Rin: :)

Hime: :)

Mikoto: I- 

Mikoto: 👀

Rana: 👁👁

Una: 👁👁

Hime: bhbcfdjfjdkndsf

Hime: n e ways byeee I have homework :(

Mikoto: you finished it three hours ago bitch

Hime: shhhhhhhh

Yohio: these display names boring af

Hime: oh yeah!

-Hime has changed 6 names- 

Poggers: hehe

Oringe: I approve 

Blueberry: mm kinda boring but ill take it

Kandi kid: I can’t tell if I’m being insulted or not

Mikoto: …..

Poggers: I couldn’t think of anything for you dear sibling😔✌️

Mikoto: wow,,,, I’ve lived with you for 14 years and yet you can’t think of a display name that suits me,,, I’m wounded

Poggers: suffer :)

Mikoto: :(

Poggers: hehe

Choo choo: idk how to feel-

Coochieman: *bites lip threateningly* 

Choo choo: aaand on that note, goodbye😁

Coochieman: *bites lip sadly*

Poggers: @Mikoto the door just closed?? was that you???

Mikoto: possibly

Poggers: where are you going???

Mikoto: :)

Poggers: it’s literally almost midnight- 

Mikoto: :)

Poggers: grrrrr

Poggers: n e ways,, gn y’all

Oringe: gn!

Blueberry: gn bestieee

Coochieman: ayo its only 11:50

Poggers: ayo we have school tomorrow

Coochieman: and?

Poggers: shbhsbdhdbsb

Poggers: gn again, fr this time

Kandi kid: aight gn! 

Mikoto: gn


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime - poggers  
> Rin - oringe   
> Una - blueberry  
> Rana - kandi kid  
> Mikoto - mikoto   
> Maika - choo choo  
> Yohio - coochieman

Poggers: hey y’all

Blueberry: gm😩

Kandi kid: hiiii

Oringe: o- hey y’all

Poggers: RIN

Poggers: HI

Oringe: heyy😳😚😩

Poggers: heyyy😳😚😩

Mikoto: simp

Poggers: stfu 

Poggers: n e ways, y’all home yet?

Mikoto: :)

Poggers: stop being cryptic istg 

Mikoto: no

Poggers: ill take that as a no-

Poggers: where tf did you even go

Mikoto: that’s a secret ill never tell

Oringe: they’re at the utau house :)

Mikoto:......

Mikoto: shhhhhhh

Poggers: AND YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD THR RIGHT TO CALL ME A SIMP

Poggers: n e ways ty for the new info bb😁

Oringe: yw asf😩

Mikoto: friendship ended with rin, now nobody is my bsf

Oringe: I see how it is

Mikoto: y’all hear smthn?

Oringe: *sighs*

Oringe: *writes 10k word mikoto hate blog* 

Poggers: BHBHBSJFKS

Mikoto: :)

Kandi kid: I never hhought I’d be afraid of an emoticon until now

Mikoto: hehe

Blueberry: that,,, doesn’t look right,,, coming from you,,,

Blueberry: u ok??

Mikoto: I haven’t slept in 63 hours :)

Poggers: h o w

Mikoto: I lied, I do have a bsf,, its caffeine

Poggers: bbjvbjbjfdgk

Kandi kid: hime make them go to sleep pls

Poggers: I would but I can’t

Poggers: 1. That’s out of my control

Poggers: 2. They still haven’t came home

Mikoto: u can’t make me

Kandi kid: ill tell ritsu that ur not taking care of yourself again >:(

Mikoto:.......

Mikoto: n e ways,,, on my way home sib😁✌️

Kandi kid: :)

Poggers: NBHSBDHSDKS

Poggers: ty ranaa 😚😚

Kandi kid: np bestiee 😚😚

Oringe: damn ok😪😩💔

Poggers: nooo shawty don’t cryy😩😩 

Poggers: ur too sexcy to cryy aha😪😩😩😳😚😚

Oringe: 😳😳

Poggers: 😳😳👉👈

Coochieman: hello homosexuals😎

Oringe: heyyyy

Choo choo: hio where tf are you

Coochieman: Walmart

Choo choo: its been four hours, you went to get popcorn

Coochieman: we got separated?? Idk where i am?? 

Choo choo: just- look for an exit or smthn

Coochieman: kk

Coochieman: I’m outside

Choo choo: do you know where thr car is

Coochieman: no

Choo choo: uhhh unlock it??

Coochieman: gumi has the keys😁

Choo choo: hhhh just wait ill be there in 10

Coochieman: kk😩


	3. Background info!!

I thought I should add some background knowledge for this fic due to the fact that this is literally just a collection of my personal headcannons and ships thrown together into a horrible inconsistent chatfic.

-Hime and Una used to be in a relationship (one year prior to fic) but thought they would be better as friends, and their best friends now 

-The only established relationships currently are Mikoto x Ritsu and Gumi x Yohio x Maika (the other ones will come eventually and i might add more characters soon)

-The Cryptonloids are in a popular idol group 

-I plan to add actual fic stuff soon (paragraphs of writing) 

-The cryptonloids also have their own gc👀

Might add more stuff not mentioned hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hime - poggers  
> Rin - oringe   
> Una - blueberry  
> Rana - kandi kid  
> Mikoto - mikoto   
> Maika - choo choo  
> Yohio - coochieman

Oringe: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Poggers: u good?

Oringe: no

Mikoto: ??

Oringe: hhhhhh crypton things

Blueberry: o- i forgot abt them lmaoo

Oringe: wish I could 😔✌️

Poggers: damn what happened

Oringe: i forgot that actually p e r f o r m i n g is a part of being an idol

Mikoto: rip

Poggers: what?? About?? The pandemic??

Oringe: live stream concert

Poggers: ohhhhhh

Poggers: that shouldn’t be that bad

Oringe: hime :)

Oringe: ive never performed before :)

Poggers: oh- 

Oringe: exactly :)

Poggers: wait- do you want to do a stream with me to practice

Oringe: ????

Oringe: stream???

Poggers: aha- oh yeah- I've been doing streams on YouTube and twitch recently-

Oringe: wait rlly-

Poggers: aha- yeah- guess i forgot to tell you guys bhdfbdfbdhf

Kandi kid: WAIT THAS SO COOL-

Poggers: bsbhsfbfbsbsfs

Kandi kid: @Mikoto DID YOU KNOW???

Mikoto: yeah lmao

Kandi kid: AND YOU DIDNT THINK TO TELL US OR ANTHING?? BOTH OF YOU??

Mikoto: didn’t think it was important 

Poggers: rana, calm down

Poggers: I don’t have that many subs anyways

Poggers: I’m still growing

Kandi kid: its still rlly cool

Poggers: you can join the stream too if you want, we can play a group game or smthn

Kandi kid: oooooo

Kandi kid: @Oringe are you ok with me joining??

Oringe: ofc! It’s not my stream anyways

Kandi kid: i still wanted to make sure

Poggers: @Everyone anyone else wanna join??

Mikoto: what day is it?

Poggers: @Oringe @Kandi kid is Friday night good for y’all??

Oringe: mhm!

Kandi kid: yep

Poggers: aight its set then!

Mikoto: ah I’m busy on Friday

Kandi kid: doing what

Mikoto: unlike you guys i actually have a love life

Poggers: I’m hurt

Mikoto: :)

Kandi kid: uhhh @Blueberry you free Friday night??

Blueberry:?????

Blueberry: elaborate 

Kandi kid: live stream w hime and rin

Blueberry: ah

Blueberry: yeah I’m free

Kandi kid: yayyyy

Poggers: 👀

Blueberry: no- stop- shhh

Poggers: hehe~

Blueberry: sometimes i regret agreeing to be your friend

Poggers: shhh you love me

Blueberry: sadly

Oringe: sooo we have four people now,,

Kandi kid: ooooo do you guys have phasmophobia???

Poggers: mhm!

Oringe: yeah

Blueberry: don’t think so??

Kandi kid: unlock your door

Blueberry: what??

Kandi kid: UNLOCK THE DOOR

Blueberry: WHY??

Kandi kid: OPEN UP 

Blueberry: FINE

Kandi kid: hehe ty

————————————————

“So why are you here??” Una asked, stepping away from the door as Rana struggled with trying to pull off her platform running shoes. “Because you’re uncultured and need to be introduced to better games”  
She grumbled, finally freeing both of her feet from the shoes, immediately grabbing onto the bluenettes hand and dragging her up to her bedroom. 

When they entered Unas room, Rana immediately flung herself onto the bluenettes bed, sinking into a large blanket as Una searched her room for her laptop, picking up the device and throwing it like a frisbee in Rana direction, who let out a yelp when it smacked her in the stomach. 

Una settled onto the bed next to Rana, opening the computer and logging into steam, and handing the laptop to pinkette to let her do her thing. Rana immediately let out a loud gasp upon seeing Unas steam library, the only game installed being animal jam. A large smile grew onto her face, quickly turning to una before loudly stating “i love you” still smiling like an idiot when una began confusedly stammering, “we’re playing right now and you don’t have a choice” the pinkette squealed out, excitedly spamming on the play button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik the end isn’t rlly that good but I haven’t written an actual scene in a while bbhsdshs


End file.
